


See Me

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Mick has a huge crush on Barry but is hesitant to do anything about it. He's certain that sweet, kind Barry wouldn't want anything to do with a volatile, rough punk like him.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen watched with dismay as the coffee in his to-go cup dripped onto the concrete steps leading into Tuttle Park. The cup itself was still clutched in his hand, but the surprise of walking into someone had made him involuntarily squeeze his hand, sending the hot liquid into the air before it fell onto the shoes of the person he had run into. Barry swallowed nervously before raising his eyes… right into Mick Rory's.

Barry and Mick had never actually met, but Barry knew his reputation. Everyone did. Mick Rory was just as likely to punch you as speak to you. Him and his best friends, Leonard Snart and Mark Mardon, had made a name for themselves, way back in middle school, as three of the most violent guys to cross. Barry knew all about bullies and had made a point of learning who each one at the college was, and made sure to avoid them as much as possible. So, of course he would literally run into one while alone in a dark park where there was little to no chance of help coming.

"Oh god, please don't kill me," he whispered.

The larger man frowned at Barry, which was weirdly not as intimidating as it seemed like it should be. "Too early to kill ya," Mick grumbled before yawning. "Ask again after I eat."

Barry's eyes widened as his sleep-addled brain tried to make sense of that. "Me?"

This time Mick's eyes widened in surprise, before filling with mischief. "That an invitation, Bear?"

Barry gasped like a fish out of water as the big guy chuckled and stepped around him. Then he jumped, feeling a large hand ghost over his stomach to his hip, as the university's most violent defensive tackle continued down the steps and disappeared into the gloomy morning fog.

After several seconds of shock Barry finally regained control of his body and hurried up the steps. Maybe cutting through the park to get to class wasn't the brightest idea. Barry managed to put the incident out of his head by the end of chemistry. It wasn't hard, since he and Rory rarely crossed paths at school. They didn't have any friends or classes in common. He just counted himself lucky not to get beat up and moved on. Barry assumed that, since they had managed to not meet in person in the 19 years previous, they would likely never meet again.

He was wrong.

* * *

Len Snart looked up as his best friend literally threw himself down on the sofa and sighed happily. "Are you okay?"

Mick Rory opened one eye and grinned at Len. "I talked to him, Len."

Len rolled his eyes. There was no need to ask who Mick meant. For almost four months the only person Mick had paid any attention to was Barry Allen. Len had spent hours listening to his buddy pine over the younger guy. At first Len had been surprised by Mick's obsession. He didn't usually go for the twink look. Mick had always liked them older, more experienced, so they understood it was a casual thing. Mick was never one for romance or getting attached. However, the moment Mick laid eyes on Allen, he lost all interest in any other guy.

"I take it the conversation went well," Len said, going back to his breakfast.

Mick chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "Well, I was on my way back from dropping off Lisa's backpack and saw him cutting through the park. He wasn't watching where he was going, so I may have, um, bumped into him."

Len chuckled. "Did he piss himself?"

Mick shot him a glare. "No! He did ask me not to kill him though," he admitted. "I told him it was too early and to ask again after I ate. Know what he said?"

"I couldn't even begin to guess," Len said dryly.

Mick grinned and sat up. "He said 'me?' in that squeaky voice he sometimes gets. I asked if that was an invitation and he blushed."

Len snorted, knowing that was one of Mick's turn-ons when it came to Allen. He loved seeing the kid blush. "Sounds like the start of a storybook romance," Len quipped. "Better get moving if we're gonna make it to our class."

Mick nodded and led the way out of the apartment. He didn't mind Len's teasing. He finally got the chance to talk to Barry. And, okay, so maybe it wasn't some grand romantic, love-at-first-sight thing, but it was obvious Barry knew who he was. It was a start.

Mick wasn't going to waste this opportunity, either. He'd been trying for three months to figure out a way to meet Barry face-to-face. Other than just walking straight up to him and introducing himself, that is. Mick wasn't stupid. He knew his reputation (fairly earned, by the way) and also knew that just walking up to the younger guy was liable to scare him off. But bumping into one another when they were alone was a chance too good to pass up. No one was there to see if Barry freaked and run, or if Mick made a fool of himself.

No, this had worked out great. Barry knew who he was, probably wouldn't be scared of him the next time they met, and best of all, he had an actual reason to talk to Barry. He could apologize to Barry for knocking his coffee out of his hand and offer to buy him a new one. That was a bit like a date, right?

"Stop mooning," Len drawled as they headed into the lecture hall. "You're pitiful."

"Wait until you fall in love," Mick grumbled under his breath. "Don't think I won't be teasing you back."

Len snorted. "I don't do love. I do lust and tolerate. Anything else is a waste of time."

Mick took his seat and shrugged, dropping the familiar argument as the professor began writing on the board.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick visits Barry's workplace. Unfortunately, his nervousness gets to him.

"Welcome to Jitters," Barry said as he stepped to the counter and looked up. He could feel himself pale as he watched Rory grin, arms crossed over his chest. "M-may I help you?" he squeaked, suddenly nervous.

"Iced coffee, small," he ordered.

Barry nodded and hurried to make the drink. What was Rory doing here? Barry had worked there for almost two years, and never seen the guy step through the door even once. His hand was shaking slightly as he popped the top onto the cup, so he took a second to suck in a deep breath before turning and handing the drink over. "That'll be $3.75."

Rory slapped a $5 bill on the counter and picked up the cup. "Later, Bear." Then he turned and walked away without another word.

With wide eyes Barry picked up the money and put it in the till, dropping the change into the tip jar. "That was weird," he mumbled, relieved nothing more violent had happened.

It wasn't until he was at the dorm, finishing his homework that he realized Mick Rory had called him 'Bear' again. Maybe he didn't know his name? Or had just misheard it? Oh well. It's not like he was going to correct Mick Rory.

* * *

Sara looked at Mick questioningly as he shoved a small coffee cup into her hand. "Uh, thanks?" Mick shrugged as he leaned against the fence and watched Mark take a few practice swings. "What's the occasion?"

Len snorted from her other side. "Mick likes going to Jitters."

"Mick hates coffee," Sara pointed out.

"Yeah, but he likes baristas," Len teased.

"Shut it, Len," Mick growled.

Sara grinned wickedly. "Anyone I know?"

"No," Mick snapped just as Len said "Barry Allen."

Sara frowned as if in thought. "He's in my Civil Liberties class," she mused. "Tall, thin, adorkable?"

"That's him," Mick grudgingly admitted. "You, uh, know him?"

She frowned and shook her head. "Not really. He skipped a year or two in high school, graduated with my little sister, Laurel's, class, I think. I do know that he is very smart."

Mick nodded. "Graduated high school at 16. He's been here two years, organic chemistry major with a minor in forensics."

"Wow," Sara whistled. "Genius smart, then."

Mick nodded with a sigh. He knew Barry was a genius. Way out of his league. That didn't stop him from wishing, though.

"Not your usual type," she pointed out.

Mick shrugged. "He's… special."

Sara looked at Len who rolled his eyes and shrugged as if to say he didn't get it either.

"First time I saw him, he was blushing and smiling," Mick mumbled awkwardly. "It was a crappy day and seeing that smile made me smile. I did some asking around and found out who he is. A week later I saw him again. He was in the library, arguing with Professor Hall about blood splatter patterns."

"He got Hall to concede the argument," Len interjected. "It was one of the most disturbing arguments I've ever heard, but seeing that pompous jerk proven wrong was the highlight of my week."

Mick sighed. "Anyway, he works part-time at Jitters. I was gonna buy him a coffee cause I spilled his yesterday morning, but then I chickened out."

Sara's eyes widened. "You chickened out? You? Wow, Barry Allen must have superpowers!"

Mick shrugged uncomfortably. "I like him," he admitted softly. "Don't want to scare him, and he looked like he was expecting me to hit him or something."

Sara's expression softened. "Oh, Mick! Once he gets to know you he'll realize what a sweetheart you really are."

Len stood and rolled his neck. "Practice is over. I have to pick up Lisa from the rink and take her to eat. Anyone else hungry?"

Mick nodded but Sara declined, reminding them she had family night that evening. Once she walked off Len turned to Mick. "Come on, buddy. I've got an idea."

Mick followed Len to the Impala and slid inside. "What's your idea?" he asked warily. Len hadn't been joking about having no interest in love. He was the very definition of aromantic. That's what made him and Sara perfect for each other. She hated sappy but loved sex as much as Len did.

"The kid's a science geek," Len said, starting the engine. "Lise is struggling with science. Sam's been talking about finding a tutor. Let's ask your geek to do it."

Mick snorted. "How does that help me? That just ties up more of his free time with someone else. I barely get to see him around campus now."

Len rolled his eyes. "Stalking the kid isn't the same as having a legitimate excuse to be around him. Lise could do her tutoring at the apartment."

Mick perked up. Barry in their apartment? That was… "That's inspired!" he grinned.

Len looked at him with faux modesty. "Thank you. It's nice to be appreciated."

Mick almost punched him in the arm, but it really was a good idea. They got to the ice rink and parked in the front. A few minutes passed before Lisa came bounding out. She climbed into the backseat and buckled up, shoving her Hello Kitty backpack to the floor.

"Guess what!" she practically shouted. "Dad is gonna let me join Kari's science group! He says it will be like a study group but we're meeting at her house and her mom says we can have pizza and on Fridays there's a sleepover and on Saturdays she takes everyone to the water park and then out to eat and Kari loves pokemon, too, and her cousin is really cute and Harley is part of the group, too…"

Mick groaned softly as he listened to Lisa ramble on about her friends. So much for Len's tutoring idea. Len shot him a wry look before pulling out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background on Barry and Mick.

"Hey, Bear, I feel like we're being watched," Eddie whispered.

Barry frowned and stopped walking, looking around the museum briefly. They were on a trip to the astronomy museum, and despite being midday, the place was very busy. He and his best friend, Eddie Thawne, had been wandering around, looking at the displays all morning. He had met Eddie when he was 7 and Eddie was 10, two years after his parents died in a car accident. Barry had just been adopted by Harrison and Tess Wells, who lived next door to Eddie's family and the two boys immediately hit it off.

"Maybe it's Iris trying to get you to ask her out," Barry teased, not seeing anyone paying them much attention.

Eddie groaned and shoved Barry's shoulder. "Don't even tease about that!" the blonde protested. "You know I get brain blitz around her!"

Barry grinned and shoved back. "I don't know what's worse, you mooning over her in private or the weird raspy breathing you do when she's around."

"I'd like to see you try and talk rationally to someone who flirts as much as she does," Eddie grumbled. "You'll be just as moony as the next guy."

Barry began walking again. "Doubtful," he replied, calmly. "I'm not interested in Iris."

Eddie frowned but kept quiet. He knew a couple of girls who liked Barry, but Barry never noticed. Barry didn't flirt or tease or even show off. He was too focused on grades and work, in Eddie's opinion. Sometimes he even wondered if maybe Barry was asexual, or just a late bloomer. He was only 18, after all. Plus, he'd spent most of the last five or six years surrounded by people several years older than him who had little to no interest in someone so young. He graduated high school a year ahead of Eddie, even though he was a lot younger and even now, in college, most of his classmates were in their early twenties. The feeling of being watched remained through out the rest of the trip. It wasn't until they was heading back to the university that Eddie noticed three guys heading down the sidewalk.

Leonard Snart, Mick Rory and Mark Mardon were all athletes and close friends. Snart and Rory played football and Mardon was on the baseball team. They were also the resident bad boys. Eddie tilted his head and watched as they walked by the group.

Just as they passed each other, Rory looked over and shot him a fierce glare. Eddie flinched, wondering why the guy was giving him that look. Then Barry nudged Eddie out of the way of some grade school kids, so he turned his attention back to Barry who was chattering on about one of the exhibits.

 

* * *

Mick watched as they laughed about something. He hadn't anticipated running into Barry and Thawne while helping Mark with his history paper. He knew the two were close. They grew up next to one another and now shared a dorm room.

He sighed under his breath as he watched Barry roll his pretty eyes at whatever Thawne was saying. God how he wished it was him that made Barry look so indulgent. From the moment he first spotted the younger man blushing as he stammered out an apology to some girl he had bumped into, he had wanted to see how far down that blush went. Then he started to notice other things. Barry's smile was infectious and open. His eyes were the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. There was no guile in Barry. He reminded Mick a bit of his foster mother, Rosa.

Mick grew up in group homes where the adults often didn't even remember his name. When he was 12 he met Len at a group therapy session for troubled teens. Like him, Len had been in the system for years, but he was luckier than Mick. Rosa and her husband, Sam, had taken in Len and were gentle people. When Len told them about Mick, they immediately set about getting custody of him. It was a big change for Mick. He went from being ignored to having a family almost overnight. Besides Len, the Scudders were also raising Len's sister, Lisa, an older boy named Ronnie, and two girls a year younger than him, Bette and Shawna. Mick found a true home and family with them.

Once he came to terms with his crush on the younger man, Mick began delving into who Barry Allen was. He was adopted, but Mick didn't know the circumstances around that. He was literally a genius, with an 189 IQ. He was awkward and shy around everyone but his very small circle of friends. He didn't date, as far as Mick could tell, even though he had seen plenty of girls and guys flirt with him. He didn't party, or go to clubs or play sports. In fact, they had so little in common, Mick was beginning to think he'd never have the chance to actually get to know Barry personally. Even their schedules ensured they rarely ran into one another. The only real link he had to his crush was that they attended the same college.

As they left the museum and headed toward the mall Mick noticed Barry and Thawne walking their way. Barry was looking down at some pamphlets and didn't notice them, but Thawne was staring at him, Len and Mark curiously. As they passed one another Mick shot him a glare. What kind of asshole doesn't hang on Barry's every word?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick takes a chance and spends time with Barry.

Barry shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his backpack before heading out the door of Jitters. "See ya in the morning," he called back to the manager, Patty.

"Be careful walking home," she smiled, waving him off.

Barry nodded and began walking down the sidewalk. As usual Barry wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, his mind firmly fixed on his upcoming chem test. So, when he suddenly noticed he wasn't alone, he almost tripped over his own two feet. A large hand shot out and steadied him, thankfully.

"Careful, Bear."

Barry tensed, acutely aware of the large hand on his elbow. "R-Rory!"

"Mick," he corrected.

Barry swallowed nervously. "Um, what?"

"My name is Mick."

Barry licked his dry lips. "O-okay."

The larger man grinned. "Hungry?"

Barry tentatively tried to pull his arm free, but Mick held tight. He suddenly remembered the Monday morning a week earlier when he had crashed into Mick. His cheeks turned bright red and he stammered a bit. "W-what?"

Mick grinned and began leading Barry down the sidewalk. "You always stutter this much?"

Barry blushed harder and groaned. "K-kinda," he admitted. "M-mostly when I'm nervous or scared."

Mick smirked, sliding his hand from Barry's elbow to his wrist, but not letting go. "Which are you?"

Barry started to say 'scared' but paused, seeing the amusement in Mick's eyes. Strangely enough, that look calmed him somewhat. "I… I'm not sure," he admitted. A few minutes later they walked into Big Belly Burger. Barry spotted Leonard Snart and a little brunette girl sitting in a corner booth. Mick tugged him in that direction.

Barry was all but shoved into the booth across from the girl. "What do you want?" Mick asked.

Barry looked up warily. "I, um, maybe just a double cheeseburger?"

"Drink?"

Barry tensed as Snart and the girl smirked at him. "R-root beer," he mumbled. Mick nodded and walked to the counter.

"I'm Lisa. Lenny and Mick are my brothers. Who are you?" the young girl said, twirling one of her pigtails in her hand.

Barry looked over at her and quickly relaxed. Despite the smirk, she was adorable in her pink hoodie with Hello Kitty emblazoned across the front. He estimated she was about 10, maybe 11. "I'm Barry Allen," he answered.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked with a complete lack of discretion. "Do you kiss her? Cause that's gross. I saw Lenny kiss Sara. I'm never gonna kiss someone. I don't want to taste their spit. Eww," she said, scrunching up her face.

Leonard groaned and dragged a hand down his face. "Lisa, shut up."

Barry was torn between running and laughing. He settled for shaking his head at the girl. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Lisa gave a sharp nod. "Good. Do you like pokemon?"

"Um, sure," he answered, glancing at Leonard who was staring at him curiously.

"Who's your favorite?" Lisa demanded. "Mine's Beedrill. Or Dedenne. No, Jolteon. I like Psyduck, too, but I never evolve him, cause then he turns blue. I like the gold colored pokemon best."

Barry smiled and braced his forearms on the table as he listened to her. "I like Glalie and Muk."

Lisa stared at him solemnly. "They're ugly. You're weird."

"Lisa!" Leonard growled.

Barry chuckled. "No, she's right. They're kind of ugly. But they're also pretty powerful with the right moves. That's why I like them."

Mick reappeared and slid two trays onto the table. Lisa immediately grabbed the milkshake and sucked down a third of it. Mick sat down, his hip brushing Barry's, before he handed out burgers and drinks.

"What do I owe you?" asked Barry, unwrapping his burger.

"My treat," Mick grumbled. "Eat."

Barry bit his bottom lip, but didn't argue. After a few minutes Leonard and Mick began talking about a movie they both wanted to see. Lisa chewed on some fries as she began telling Barry about the skating competition she had been in and the award she had gotten. He listened carefully as she told him all about other ones she had. Barry was feeling pretty relaxed when Mick nudged him.

"What about you?" he asked, tracing patterns on the table with his finger. "Wanna see Hot Fuzz?"

Barry looked at Mick cautiously. "When?"

"Sunday," Mick said casually. "Me, Len and Mark are going."

Barry frowned slightly as he thought about it. It was a movie he wanted to see, but going with strangers felt weird. He didn't really have any plans for Sundays, though. "Sure, I guess," Barry shrugged. "What time?"

Mick seemed to relax a bit. "There's a showing at 1:15."

Barry finished his burger and nodded. "Alright."

Everyone finished eating and got out of the booth. Leonard took Lisa's hand in his to lead her out the door, but she paused and looked up at Barry. "I like you," she grinned.

Barry smiled at her sincerely. "You're pretty cool, too."

Lisa tilted her head as she stared at him. "When I get older I might kiss you. But no spit."

Barry bit back a chuckle and nodded solemnly. "I promise," he told her as seriously as he could.

Leonard studied Barry for a moment before giving him a nod and leaving, Lisa in tow. Barry looked at Mick who was watching him with an expression Barry didn't recognize. "Well, I guess I better get home," he mumbled.

Mick nodded and pushed open the door so they could walk out. "See ya later, Bear," Mick said, turning and walking away. Barry watched him for a few seconds before shrugging and turning toward the university. Not the strangest evening he'd ever had, but definitely not the way his evenings usually went.

* * *

Okay, so maybe it was slightly stalker-ish, but it wasn't like he was a serial killer or rapist. He had simply been watching Barry work. From across the street. And wishing he knew how to approach him. Len suggested talking about college. Mick's studying engineering. Barry's a damn genius chem major. He seriously doubted Barry would be interesting in anything Mick's studying.

Then when he saw Barry heading back toward the dorms, he had moved without thinking about it. They walked side by side for a whole block before Barry noticed him. Mick wasn't about to let Barry go without at least trying to talk to him. Especially after he heard that cute stammer and saw that beautiful blush up close.

So, here they sat, in a fast food joint, with him talking to Len about street ball while Lisa regaled Barry with gossip. God, he was such a fucking chump! At least he was sitting beside Barry, and could feel their legs pressed together. That was a good sign, right? Barry hadn't moved away or run for the hills.

"You know we should find a fourth for the movie next weekend," Len drawled, shifting his eyes toward Barry and back. Mick frowned, wondering what his buddy was up to. Len rolled his eyes and kicked Mick's ankle before making a quick nod toward Barry. "You know, even up the numbers. Ask a fourth person to go."

Mick caught on finally and nervously turned toward Barry. He cleared his throat and nudged Barry gently. "What about you?" he asked, using his forefinger to write 'Bear' on the table. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest and he could feel his hands sweat. "Wanna see Hot Fuzz?"

* * *

Mick ignored the snickers from Mark and Len as he kept a look out for Barry. He'd already bought the tickets and the movie was set to start in fifteen minutes. Just as he was wondering if Barry was really coming, the man in question stepped into view, looking around.

"Bear," he called out gruffly. Barry's head swung toward them and he gave a hesitant smile before heading their way. Mick almost groaned as he got a clear look at Barry. He was wearing a maroon t-shirt and the dark skinny jeans that showed off his mile-long legs and ass. How the hell was he going to keep his hands to himself in a dark theater when Bear looked so damn edible?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick is making progress and Barry seems receptive.

Barry was wiping down a table when he felt a presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder, somehow not too surprised to find Mick and Leonard standing there. He didn't recognize the blonde girl with them, but that wasn't surprising. Barry was horrible at remembering people. He hadn't seen either guy since they went to see Hot Fuzz a week ago. The movie was enjoyable, kind of quirky with lots of action. Len and Mark had yelled at the actors a lot, even tossing popcorn at the screen. Mick had been quieter, eating some of Barry's popcorn and offering to share his own twizzlers. It had been fun. Despite his reputation, Mick was surprisingly nice.

He turned and gave them a nod. "Hi, Mick. Hi, Leonard."

"Call me Len," Leonard grumbled. "This is Sara."

Sara looked Barry up and down, which made him self-conscious. "H-hello," he stammered. Mick shot him a frown but didn't say anything.

She smiled and gave him a nod. "Hi."

Mick clearing his throat. "We're heading to the park to play ball. Wanna come?"

Barry shook his head, grabbing the little tray that usually held sugar and creamer packets. "I can't. I'm meeting up with Eddie as soon as I get off work."

"Eddie Thawne?" Mick asked in a gravelly tone. "He your boyfriend?"

Barry's jaw dropped and he blushed. "What? No! Eddie's my best friend."

"Does he play street hockey?" asked Len.

Barry frowned slightly as he thought about it. "Yeah, sometimes."

"Bring him," Sara suggested.

"We have to be at STAR Labs at 4," Barry answered apologetically.

"Why do you have to go there?" asked Mick.

"My parents are expecting us," he explained. "They're letting us use one of the workshops for the robot we're building for engineering class."

"You take Ramon's engineering class?" Sara asked, looking a little impressed.

Barry nodded as he finished filling the tray. Professor Cisco Ramon was notorious for being eccentric and absent-minded, but also a tough grader. "Yeah. Our last project was a biodegradable living bird house."

"A what?" she asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Um, a bird house that incorporates living plants," Barry explained. "We built it on a tree limb, using the branch as the floor. The roof is a two inch deep, pressed cardboard planter and we filled it with soil and covered it in thick moss with a bunch of mushroom and other fungi growing in it. It attracts insects, which the birds feed on. We had to calculate the thickness of the cardboard, past weather patterns, wear and tear from use and the rate of decomposition so that it will remain intact for six months which is plenty of time for birds to nest in it, hatch their eggs and raise the chicks before it falls apart."

"That's pretty neat," Sara grinned.

Barry smiled hesitantly. "Thanks."

"And now you're building a robot?" Mick asked, following Barry as he walked to the Employee Only door at back of the coffee shop.

Barry nodded. "It has to be powered by alternative energy and capable of operating for at least two hours before needing to recharge and have a programmed main function. Be right back," he said, ducking through the door. Two minutes later Barry was back, minus the apron, pulling on his jacket. "Unfortunately, we're having problems with programming. Neither of us is very good with coding. Harry offered to help, but that's a bit too much like cheating since Harry is a computer whiz."

He vaguely noticed that Mick fell into step beside him, with Len and Sara behind, as they headed toward the door, but most of his attention was on the car pulling up in front of the coffee shop. "So, there's my ride," he said, jerking his head toward the car.

Mick cleared his throat and looked off to the side. "I know a bit about programming and coding," he muttered. "It's kinda what I'm studying. If you ever want some help…"

Barry's eyes widened a little and a small blush decorated his cheeks. "Really? Um, that would be great… I mean, if you're sure… not that you have to… I know you probably have better things to do…"

Mick grinned, ignoring Len and Sara snickering behind him. "Wouldn't have offered if I didn't wanna help."

"Barry? Who are your friends?"

Barry looked over at the man behind the wheel and smiled. "Hi, Harry. Um, this is Mick, Len and Sara. Guys, this is my dad, Harry." Barry turned back to Mick and hesitantly held out his phone. "Um, if you give me your number, I'll talk to Eddie and let you know, okay?"

Mick nodded, taking Barry’s phone and putting his number in before sending himself a text so he had Barry’s. "Sure thing, Bear."

Barry waved before hopping into the passenger seat. Harry gave them a smile and nod before putting the vehicle in gear and pulling away. Len bumped Mick's shoulder with his and smiled widely. Happy with Barry’s reaction, Mick bumped back before they all headed toward the park.

* * *

Mick dropped down on his bed and adjusted the ice pack on his shoulder. Street ball could get vicious when you played against Len. Before he could get comfy the door opened and Bette strolled in. She threw herself down beside him and cuddled in on his good side. "So, I hear you're offering tutoring lessons."

Mick rolled his eyes and wrapped his good arm around his foster sister's shoulders. "Lenny needs to keep his mouth shut."

"Actually I heard it from Sara," she teased. "So, finally making a move on the nerd?"

"He's not a nerd," Mick growled protectively. "He's smart. And nice. And a little shy, but also pretty cool."

Bette giggled against his chest. "You mean a nerd?"

Mick huffed and deliberately mussed her hair, making her squawk in alarm. "I'm falling in love," he whispered once she settled down. She raised her head to look at him happily. "Before it was just a crush, you know? But I've talked to him. Spent time with him. I think he's the one, firecracker. Every time I'm near him, I feel better. Relaxed but on edge. When he smiles..." Mick sighed and a small smile tugged at his mouth. "When he smiles, everything makes sense."

Bette hugged Mick tight and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad, Micky. He better treat you right, though. You deserve to be loved."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry heads to the library to study.

Barry placed his books on the library table and hung his jacket over the chair. Eddie had commandeered of their dorm room tonight, his sociology study group prepping for an upcoming presentation. Barry sat down, opened his anatomy book and began reviewing his notes. He had a mid-term soon over wound analysis. Barry loved this stuff, even though he knew all of his friends found it icky and a bit disturbing.

"Hey? Mind if we sit here?"

Barry looked up and found himself staring at a group of people he didn't know. He cringed internally and felt his heartbeat speed up nervously. Too many years spent being the butt of jokes and the target of bullies had left him practically incapacitated around strangers.

"I-I can m-move," he mumbled, automatically reaching for his books. Before he could gather his things a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Barry flinched and looked up to find Mark Mardon smirking down at him.

"No need, buddy," Mark said, pulling out the chair beside him and plopping down. "So, that's Bette," he said, pointing to a pretty brunette. "Shawna," he nodded toward the woman with the stylish afro. "Roy," who gave a small nod as he sat down beside Shawna "and Nate," he said, waving a hand toward the guy heading toward them with two cardboard drink carriers loaded with coffees. "Guys, this is Barry. He's friends with Mick, Len and me."

Barry looked at Mark with stunned eyes. Friends? How had that happened? He had talked to Mick and Len a few times but Mark just the once. He watched as Nate passed out coffees to everyone and dumped a pile of sugar and cream packets in the center of the table. Mark slid a coffee toward him and he hesitantly took it. "T-thank you," he mumbled.

"So," Bette said, watching him curiously, "all alone?"

Barry nodded, looking down shyly. "M-my roommate is having a s-study group over."

"What are you studying?" she asked next.

Barry shifted a little at the increased scrutiny. "Wound patterns," he mumbled. "F-for forensics."

Shawna leaned over the table more, expression curious. "Really? Can I see?"

Barry looked at her with surprise. He didn't really know anyone outside of his class who had any interest in forensics, and even some of them, like Julian and Ralph, avoided this aspect of their studies if they could. "Sure," he said, sliding his text book over toward her.

Shawna flipped through a couple of pages eagerly. "Wow," she said happily. "My classes don't really go over this stuff."

Barry tilted his head as he watched her. "What classes are you taking?"

Shawna grabbed his book up and walked around the table to claim the other seat beside him. She placed Barry’s book between them as she continued to look at the photos. "I'm in the nursing program. I want to work maternity."

Barry relaxed slightly as he turned toward her. "That's pretty cool. We just got through with DNA analysis and we went to the hospital and watched blood draws for a couple of paternity tests. I even got to hold one of the babies. He was crying a lot and the mom let me rock him."

Shawna grinned widely. "We spent last semester doing work placement at the hospital. I worked maternity, ER and cardiology. Maternity was my favorite, hands down."

The sound of chairs being moved drew Barry's eyes across the table. He smiled slightly as Len and Sara joined the group. "Hi," he greeted, relaxing more, seeing familiar faces. A chair slid between Mark and Barry and Mick dropped down into it, their bodies close enough for Barry to feel the heat coming off of Mick.

"Bear," Mick greeted, as he set a half empty bottle of Powerade on the table. "What's up?"

Barry stared at Mick with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. "You're bleeding," he pointed out, gesturing to Mick's left eye which was swelling and bruising. There was a small cut under the corner of his eye that was still bleeding sluggishly.

Mick shrugged, even as his cheeks heated up slightly. "Took a hit during practice. No big deal."

Barry grabbed his backpack and dug into a side pocket. A moment later he pulled out wipes, a small tube of Neosporin and a couple of butterfly strips. Everyone watched with amazement as Barry stood and leaned over Mick, carefully cleaning the area and spreading the ointment over the cut. His tongue poked out slightly as he applied a butterfly strip under Mick's eye. Barry stared at his handiwork for a moment, looking pleased with himself. Next he pulled out a box that said BeCool Gel Sheets and applied one to Mick’s forehead. 

“Won’t help with the swelling,” Barry mused, “but it’ll help with the headache,” he explained. Then he cleaned up the trash, put everything away and sat back down. He gave Mick a smile before turning back to Shawna and pointing out some of the things he was studying.

Mick reached up and lightly touched the bandage under his eye, feeling a bit stunned by what Barry had done. When had any guy ever shown concern for Mick's various bruises or bumps? His heart thudded faster in his chest as he watched Barry and Shawna talk about gunpowder residue. Mick let out a silent sigh and looked across the table. Len was smirking at him while Sara and Bette were grinning outright. Mick grinned and shrugged one shoulder. Barry was concerned about him. It was pretty nice to have someone fret over him.

* * *

Mick limped his way to the player's bench as soon as the coach called timeout. He grumbled as the coach began going over their mistakes. The assistant hurried over and handed Mick a Powerade to drink and then began looking over Mick's calf, which was turning a spectacular shade of purple. He sipped his sports drink while the assistant spread muscle cream over the area.

"Mick!"

He almost choked as his head snapped around. He gawked as he spotted Barry waving to him. He was standing with Thawne and two others. A grin spread across his face. "Hey," he called back.

Barry leaned against the bleacher railing. "Are you okay?" he shouted.

Mick nodded. "That guy tackles like a girl," he shouted back.

Barry shook his head at him, but there was a small smile drawing up the corners of his lips. "Good luck," Barry called back.

Mick shot him a thumbs up before turning back to the coach. He couldn't ever remember Barry coming to a game before. Was he there because of him? Probably not, Mick told himself, but it was still pretty damn cool to see Barry there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old bully resurfaces for Barry.

For the most part, Barry wasn't unpopular. Neither was he popular. He was just sort of invisible to most of the other students. However, he did have a particularly dedicated bully, Tony Woodward. Since grade 3 Tony had made it his personal mission to torment Barry whenever he could. Luckily, Barry had gotten pretty good at avoiding Tony, but every now and then, he would stumble upon the larger man who would then make his life hell. Like today.

Barry wasn't well. He'd been up most of the night with a migraine. He probably should have stayed in his dorm room and rested, but he had a physics test that day and Prof. Singh was a stickler for attendance. If you missed a test, you got an automatic zero. Singh didn’t believe in make-up tests. So, Barry went to class and took the test as quickly as he could before escaping the classroom’s florescent lights. He was heading back to the dorms when he turned a corner and almost bumped right into Tony and his pals. Before he could dart away Tony grabbed the front of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Well, well," Tony smirked. "Look what I found."

Barry flinched, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I'm not looking for trouble," he said in a small voice.

"Well, you found it anyway," the larger guy growled.

"Just leave me alone," Barry begged. “I’m not bothering you.”

Tony smirked and threw a punch into Barry's stomach. "You don't give me orders," he snarled.

Barry couldn't hear the bullies snickering over the sound of his own gasping for air. His stomach lurched ominously as a second punch caught him in the jaw. His knees buckled and he would have hit the floor if not for the tight grip Tony had on his shirt. Black spots distorted his vision and he groaned in pain. Just as he was blacking out, he prayed he didn't wake up in the hospital. Again.

* * *

All Mick wanted was go back to the apartment, drink a couple of beers and crash. The games in Starling City had been hard fought. They had lost the first by three points but they won the second by seven. Len had taken a bad hit in the third quarter of the second game and had to sit out the rest of the game. The trip back was even more brutal, unfortunately. Roy and Wally got into a scuffle over some cheerleader they both tried to pick up, leading to the coach pulling the team bus over and giving them all a forty minute lecture about getting along better. Then they had gotten back to the campus only to find that there was a hole in the roof of the equipment room. A thick tree branch had fallen during a storm that had hit some time during the day. The whole team had to help relocate the equipment to an unused lecture room until it could be fixed.

So, he was tired and cranky and sore, just wanting to go to bed when they reached their building. They found Mark standing in front, eyeing Mick like he was about to tell him his puppy had been run over. He braced himself for whatever news his friend had. "What?"

Mark hesitated before giving a heavy sigh. "It's about Barry."

Mick tensed. Len looked at Mark sharply. "What's wrong?"

Mark paused before motioning them to follow him to the back alley. He knew telling Mick what had happened was liable to result in Mick trashing something. Better the dumpster or storage shed than their apartment. "So, yesterday Sara came to get me out of practice," he began. "She had overheard her sister talking to that Thawne guy. He had come to her class to pick up the worksheets for Barry."

"The kid missed class?" Len asked.

"Seems he was sick two days ago and only went to physics class. After that he was heading back to the dorms but ran into some trouble." Mark grimaced and watched Mick warily. "Someone knocked him around and he ended up in the hospital."

Mick froze. The words 'knocked around' kept flashing in his head. It didn't really make sense, though. Why would Barry get knocked around? Why would anyone raise a hand to sweet, innocent, lovable Barry?

"Who?" Len growled.

Mark shook his head. "No one knows. Professor Wayne was on his way to a meeting with the dean when he found Barry. He was left outside the science building. I… I haven't seen him but Shawna has. He's got a concussion, a couple of cracked ribs and a lot of bruising. He's on the second floor of Huntington Memorial."

Mick turned and began stomping back around the building. He headed straight for the car, but Len hurried to catch up. "Mick, it's almost midnight. Visiting hours are over."  


"Don't care," Mick growled.

Len rolled his eyes and slid between Mick and the door. "Look, I get it. I'm pissed. I know you're even angrier, but they aren't going to let you in tonight."

"Someone put their hands on Bear," Mick said in a deadly calm voice.

"And we'll make them pay," Len promised. "But first, we need to find out who. Let's do that tonight and then tomorrow you can tell him all about how you got revenge for him. Okay?"

Mick's jaw clenched tightly for several seconds before he reluctantly nodded. He took a couple of slow, deep breaths. "Call everyone we know. Let's find this bastard."  


Len and Mark tensed a bit more. Furious Mick was never this rational. Somehow this level of icy calm was even scarier. They almost felt a little bit of pity for whoever they were looking for. Almost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Len visit a recovering Barry.

Mick smoothed his shirt and knocked on the front door. A few seconds passed before the door opened and a pretty blonde woman looked out at them. "May I help you?"

"Hello, ma'am," Len said in his most charming voice. "I'm Len. This is Mick. We're friends of Barry's. We heard about what happened, and went to the hospital to see him, but they said he had been released. His roommate said he was staying here while he recovered. May we visit with him?"

The woman blinked a couple of times before crossing her arms. "Barry hasn't mentioned either of you," she said warily. "How do you know him?"

"My girlfriend is in his Civil Liberties class," Len answered.

"We met your husband," Mick added. "About 2 weeks ago at Jitters. We were hanging out with him when Mr. Wells came to pick Bear, I mean Barry, up from work."

The woman smiled and relaxed. "Oh! Harry mentioned that. Please come in. Sorry to question you, but you can never be too safe these days."

"We don't mind, ma'am," Mick said quickly. "I mean, we don't exactly look like choirboys."

She gave a little laugh and closed the door. "Barry's resting upstairs," she said, leading them to the staircase. "You both are welcome to stay for dinner. It's not often we get the time to have a family dinner, so when we do, I go all out. I'm making a roast with steamed veggies, mac and cheese and a key lime cheesecake for dessert."

Both of them thanked her politely as she knocked on a closed door. "Barry?"

Barry looked up from the book he was trying to read to see Tess poking her head into his old bedroom. "Yeah?" he croaked tiredly.

"You have company, sweetie," she said with a bright smile. "Some friends are here to see you."

Barry blinked several times in surprise. Friends? Wally, Jesse and Eddie were supposed to have a study session so he wasn't expecting them to be by today. He couldn't think of anyone else he was close enough to that they would come visit. Especially not here.

Tess pushed his door open the rest of the way and stepped aside. Barry was stunned when Mick and Len walked in. "Thank you, ma'am," Mick said politely. Tess just smiled and shut the door, leaving the three of them alone.

"Um, hi," Barry said hesitantly.

They knew Barry had been attacked. They knew he had ended up in the hospital because he might have a concussion. What they didn't know, was the full extent of the injuries. Seeing Barry bruised and bandaged made Mick want to tear someone limb from limb. He saw the same anger he felt reflected in Len's eyes. They had questioned everyone they knew most of the night, and even confronted a few of the more aggressive bullies around campus, but no one knew anything. It was frustrating for both of them. His best friend might not admit it aloud, but he had a protective streak a mile wide.

Mick walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He forced himself not to wrap his arms around Barry. For one, Barry had no idea how Mick felt, yet. For another, he wasn't sure there was anywhere he could touch Barry that wouldn't hurt him. "Who was it?" he demanded.

Barry shrugged, mouth closed. He knew how bad it looked, even though it barely hurt anymore, unless he moved. Or breathed. Or blinked. One black eye, busted lip, large purple and black bruise across his jaw and two stitches over his left eye. Under his clothes his right side was bruised badly, he had two cracked ribs and his ankle was sprained.

"Gimme a name," Mick growled.

"I tripped," Barry lied. "I'm clumsy."

Mick's expression turned thunderous. "Dammit, Bear! I'm not stupid!"

"I know that," Barry said softly, looking down at the blanket over his lower half. "I wasn't implying you were."

"Tell me who did this and I'll make sure it never happens again," Mick promised gently.

Barry knew better. Tony had been doing this for years. In the beginning he tried to tell others, but it was always his word against Tony and his friends. Harry and Tess had believed him, but without witnesses, teachers and principles always said there was nothing they could do. It didn't help his case that Tony's mom was the Mayor. After a handful of times, Barry learned it was just easier to take the beating and move on. He had hoped that when he graduated high school he'd never have to deal with Woodward again. Unfortunately Woodward was now a freshman at CCU.

So, even though Tess and Harry suspected who it was, Barry adamantly claimed he had tripped and fallen down some steps. The last thing he needed was for the mayor to visit the labs (again) and imply they were bad parents.

"How was the game?" he asked instead, knowing the football team had been away for a couple days for a game in neighboring Starling City. He still didn’t really understand the sport, but found himself attending the occasional game or practice. He knew his friends were confused by his sudden interest, but Barry couldn’t really explain it.

Mick glared at Barry and crossed his arms over his chest. "We won. Name." Barry fidgeted a little, a flicker of pain crossing his face. Mick heard Len grinding his teeth behind him. Barry was trying to deflect by asking about the game. Mick wasn't about to let this go. _Bear, if only I could just tell you how much you mean to me. How much I care for you._

Barry drew in a shuddering breath. "No," he said quietly.

"Why?" he growled.

Barry glanced toward Len, but the other guy was still watching them silently. "Why do you care?" he asked mulishly.

"Because no one touches someone I care about!" Mick shouted. Mick didn't mean to snap at Barry. He was just so worried and angry that someone would hurt him. Didn't Barry trust him? Okay, so he hadn't known Mick for long, just a little over two months now, but surely he knew Mick was concerned! Right? "Tell me who did this and I'll make sure it never happens again," he promised. _I'll protect you, Bear. You never have to worry about anyone again._

Barry's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. Surely he heard that wrong! He stared at the larger man's pissed off expression for several seconds. "W-what?" he finally managed to squeak.

Mick looked away as if flustered. "We're friends, right?"

Barry slowly nodded. "Um, I-I think so," he answered hesitantly.

"Well, I care about my friends," Mick grumbled. "No one hurts one of my friends and gets away with it."

Barry sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment. "I appreciate that," he mumbled, "but I don't want to talk about this anymore. It happened. It's over. The last time I spoke up, T… the guy's mom made trouble for Harry and Tess. I don't want that to happen again."

Hearing Barry's reason for staying silent did little to deflate Mick's desire for revenge, but at least he understood a bit more. Of course his Bear would try to protect his parents, even though Mick was sure his parents would feel the same about protecting him, just based on how suspicious his mom had been earlier. Len seemed to understand Barry wasn't going to give up his attacker's name anytime soon from the resigned look in Len's eyes. _Just you wait, Bear. I'll find a way to protect you._

Mick grunted but stayed silent. After a few seconds Len walked over, laying down on the bed on Barry’s other side. "Bored," he complained. "Why do you call your parents by their names, anyway?"

Barry shrugged, grateful for the change of subject. "They adopted me when I was just a little kid. My parents died in an accident. I was old enough to remember my parents and calling Harry and Tess 'mom' or 'dad' was too weird. So, they told me to call them by their names. It kinda stuck. They're my parents, and I love them, but I had a mom and dad. Now I have a Tess and a Harry."

"They invited us to eat," Len told him. "When's that happen?"

Barry frowned slightly, thinking. "Usually around 6. We could watch a movie until then."

"Sounds good," Mick agreed. "Downstairs?"

Barry eased off the bed and limped over to the desk. He grabbed his laptop and brought it back over to the bed. He bit his bottom lip before gingerly sitting back down between the two guys. He loaded up the movie he had been planning to watch later, The 13th Warrior, and the three of them began watching. Mick huffed under his breath and let Len and Barry set the pace for the afternoon even if his thirst for revenge was still in full force. Seeing Barry limping made his blood boil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Barry make things official?

"So, I hear you've got a thing for twinks now," James Jesse smirked, leaning against the archway that led to the library. Mick and Mark stopped walking and stared to the other guy with narrowed eyes. James pushed off the archway and moved closer to Mick. "It's kind of sweet," he taunted. "But you and I both know he'd freak like a little bitch if he knew what you really like. How dominating you can get," James purred. "Call me when you get tired of playing in the kiddie pool."

Mick clenched his jaw as James slid past him, making sure to press his ass into Mick's hip as he went. Mick's hand shot out and he gripped James' wrist tightly. "You still don't get it, so let me spell it out for you clearly," he growled, towering over James. "We hooked up once, a year ago, only because I was too drunk to care who I was fucking. And if I ever hear you call my Bear a bitch again, I'll fucking castrate you. Got it?"

James' eyes went wide with alarm and he gave a shaky nod of his head. Mick released him, giving a little shove as he did. James swallowed and scrambled down the corridor quickly.

As soon as he was out of sight Mark started to chuckle. "Man, he gets more and more creepy every time I see him. How the hell could you sleep with that dude?"

Mick huffed, thoroughly annoyed. "I was completely wasted. It was before the start of the fall semester last year. You and Clyde were on that camping trip. Len was with Lisa visiting their grandfather. I was bored so, when Rathaway and his crew invited me to go out with them, I went. I got too drunk and the next thing I knew I was waking up with James in my bed."

Mark led the way to the second floor of the library where they would find the engineering manuals they needed. "I take it that's what prompted you to make me and Len promise to never let you get blackout drunk."

Mick nodded, pulling a couple of manuals from the shelf. "Yep."

"So, how is Allen?" Mark asked.

"Sore. Tired. Bruises are fading, though," Mick told him.

"Still won't tell you who it was?"

"Nah. Says it don't matter," he growled, hands clenching tight around the books. "Did some asking around and got a few possibilities, but nothing concrete."

"Micheal Thomas Rory!" Mick and Mark both jumped as Roy, Shawna and Bette walked over to their table. Both women looked annoyed as they crowded him from either side. "Why did we have to hear the news from Iris West?"

Mick raised an eyebrow and waited for one of them to explain. Bette rolled her eyes at him. "We just heard you and Allen finally made it official! How could you let Iris West know before us?"

Mick froze for a second as the words sunk in. Him and Barry. Official. Damn but that sounded good. Before he could correct them, Len and Sara showed up. Len looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. Maybe it was the other way around, he thought, seeing Sara's own smug look.

"Hey guys," Sara greeted. "Mick, it's all over uni that you and Allen are a thing. Does that mean you'll be bringing him to study groups more often? I could use some help in my civ-lib class."

Mick started to tell everyone the rumor was just that, a rumor, when he caught the barely-there shake of Len's head. Suddenly it dawned on him what was happening. That sly bastard had started the rumor, himself. But why? What was Len up to?

"Um, yeah, I'll ask him," Mick answered.

Bette and Shawna looked put out as they dropped their books and settled in for the study group. "I hate not knowing something first," Shawna pouted.

Mark smirked and shrugged. "Well, West is a journalism student. Only fair she gets a scoop once in a while."

“Well, good for you, Mick. Allen seemed nice,” Roy teased. “Even if he is a bit of a twink.”

Mick grumbled as he grabbed his worksheet. He was not comfortable talking about his Bear like this. Once the session was over, he was going to have a few words with Len.

* * *

Mick waited until everyone but Mark was out of hearing range before pinning Len with a glare. "Care to explain how I'm suddenly officially dating Barry?"

Len snorted, hands in his pockets. "Simple. He won't tell us who roughed him up. Nobody in this city is dumb enough to fuck with you or me. As your boyfriend, Barry is protected. See? Simple."

"And how simple is it going to be when he won't speak to me again because of your half-assed plan?" Mick growled.

"Oh please," Len said, rolling his eyes. "The kid's not an idiot. Or mean. He's the most god-awfully pleasant person I've ever met! We'll just explain the reasoning and he'll go along with it, if for no other reason than to keep you from being embarrassed."

"I don't want him to date me because he feels obligated!" Mick hissed.

"The slow fucking pace you've set, you'll be 90 before you get around to that first date," Mark pointed out. "Len's got a good idea. This way, you fake date for a while. Let him get to know you. He'll be head over heels before you know it."

Mick started to argue, but the thought of Barry falling for him was too good to ignore. "You think?"

Len nodded solemnly. "I know. You're a great guy, Mick. Look, he just asked you to help him with that robot, right?" Mick nodded slowly. "Well, now you also have an excuse to actually take him out, too. You can't tell me you're going to pass up the chance to spend so much time with Barry."

Mick still felt a bit torn about this. If Barry found out it was a ploy….

"Look, let's just go get the kid," Mark suggested. "Doesn't he work today? You said something about picking him up him afterwards. Drive him to work, tell him about the fake dating thing and let him decide whether to continue or not. This way, you’re not hiding anything from him and he can make his own choices."

Mick sighed and nodded. As they headed to the Flynn building he tried to find the right words to convince Barry to give this a chance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick explains the plan to Barry.

"Barry Allen!"

Barry jumped and almost dropped his backpack as he spun to see Eddie, Julian and Jesse rushing toward him. "Hey, guys," he smiled.

Jesse darted forward and smacked him on the chest. "Why didn't you tell us you were dating Mick Rory?!" she demanded.

Barry's jaw dropped and he could feel his face turning red. "WHAT?"

Julian snickered and elbowed Eddie who was grinning. "Told you he'd turn red."

Eddie nodded as he watched Barry. "It's all over the dorm that you and Rory are dating, Barry."

"We're just friends!" Barry squeaked with embarrassment. "Who said we were dating?"

"I heard it from Patty Spivot in Biology, who heard it from Laurel Lance in Economics, who heard it from Iris," Jesse answered. "Plus, Laurel's sister, Sara, who is dating Leonard Snart, Rory's best friend, confirmed it."

Barry rolled his eyes at his friends and turned to head toward the exit. "We're just friends, guys. We've hung out a couple of times."

"Patty said he spent the night at your house," Eddie told him.

"What?! No!" Barry hissed. "Look, he and Len came over when I was hurt, but they left after dinner."

"And movies dates?" Julian asked worriedly.

Barry growled under his breath. "One matinee movie. With Mick, Len and Mark Mardon."

All three shot him concerned looks. "Look, Barry," Eddie said with a hesitant smile, "You don't have to hide things from us."

Jesse nodded, looking serious. "We're just worried. Mick Rory's sort of… rough. He has kind of a bad reputation."

Barry groaned and let his head drop back in frustration. The last thing he wanted was to have unfounded rumors circulating. Mick would probably be pissed and never speak to him again. Besides, he hated being in any kind of spotlight. "Just stop, okay guys? It's not funny. Mick's a nice guy. He's never done or said anything mean to me. In fact, he was angry I got beat up and wanted to defend me."

"Sooo, you are dating?" Wally asked.

Barry sighed. "Look, Mick, Mark and Len are actually pretty nice. If you got to know them, you'd see that. Honest!"

Jesse bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Okay, Barry. But you should know, just about everyone else in the dorm has heard the rumors, too."

Barry paled and dragged a hand down his face. "Shit," he whispered.

Before he could do or say anything else, the doors in front of them opened and Mick, Len and Mark walked inside. Barry froze, eyes going wide as Mick looked right at him. There were still several students in the hall, and the way they all went absolutely silent told Barry that everyone was watching to see what would happen.

Mick smirked widely and walked forward, Len and Mark on either side of him. Barry's body tensed, his brain telling him to flee as fast as his feet could carry him. Unfortunately his feet were glued to the floor. Fourteen steps is all it took for Mick to reach Barry. Then the most shocking thing (in Barry's mind, anyway) happened. Mick pulled his hands from his pockets, grabbed Barry's by the hips and pulled him forward.

"There you are, Bear," Mick grinned before pressing a quick kiss to Barry's cheek.

Barry's jaw dropped. "M-Mick?"

Mick pulled Barry in close and pressed his nose to Barry's neck. "Play along," he whispered.

Barry's mind blanked out as his knees almost buckled. His hands reached up to grip Mick's shoulders to keep from dropping to the floor. From the corner of his eye he could see Len smirk fondly and Mark roll his eyes. "W-wha…"

Mick moved his left arm around Barry's waist and straightened up, turning and walking toward the doors, pulling Barry along with him. "Come on, Bear. I'll give you a ride to work.”

Barry glanced over his shoulder at his friends who were looking as stunned as he felt. Len and Mark ushered Jesse, Eddie and Julian between them and got them moving along, as well. In just a few seconds all of them were walking across the parking lot. Mark guided Barry's friends toward their next class while Barry ended up between Mick and Len in Mick's car.

"Here's the deal," Len said as soon as Mick started the engine. "You won't tell us who hurt you, which means we don't know who to teach a lesson to. So, we're doing the next best thing. Everyone thinks you're dating Mick. No one's stupid enough to piss him off. So, now you're safe."

Barry's jaw dropped as he looked from Len to Mick and back. "You can't just tell people Mick's dating me!"

"Already did," Len pointed out.

"But he's not!" Barry argued louder.

"So?" Mick asked calmly, eyes on the road. "Ain't like either of us is seeing anyone. What's the harm?"

"People will think you're gay," Barry pointed out.

"I am," Mick replied. He glanced at Barry from the corner of his eye. "Course, you might not want people thinking you are…"

Barry huffed and cradled his backpack to his chest. "I don't care what people think," he said with a sigh. "I stopped worrying about that a long time ago." He could feel their eyes on him as he fiddled with the straps of his backpack. "I don't know what I am, to be honest. I've never been very attracted to anyone."

Len's eyes widened a little. "Never?"

Barry shook his head, lips pursed in thought. "No. I was kissed once by Linda, Jesse's cousin, and I kissed Julian our senior year, but it felt kind of… ordinary, not at all like everyone said kissing was supposed to be. Never had a good enough reason to try anything else."

Mick stopped at a red light and turned his head to look at Barry curiously. "Wait, so you've never even been with someone?"

"You mean sex?" Barry asked. "No. Have you?" he asked curiously.

Mick cleared his throat and hit the gas as the light turned green. "Well, yeah. I can't imagine not liking sex."

Len nodded. "Maybe that's your problem. You haven't tried it, so you don't know what you're missing."

Barry shrugged calmly. "Seems like a flimsy excuse to do something, just to see if I would _maybe_ enjoy it."

"Won't know until you try," Mick pointed out.

Barry rolled his eyes as they pulled up in front of Jitters. "I wouldn't enjoy being electrocuted. I don't need to be hit by lightning to know that."

Len and Mick were both staring at him now, looking shocked. "Did..." Len shook his head in exasperation. "Did you just compare sex to dying?"

Barry nudged Len until he slid from the car and let Barry out. "They call an orgasm le petite mort. That means little death in French. Doesn't sound very appealing to me."

"Wait!" Mick yelped. "You mean you've never even had an orgasm?"

Barry turned bright red as a couple of people on the sidewalk turned and stared at him. "Thank you for not using a megaphone to make that announcement," he grumbled. "Excuse me as I go to work and pretend this conversation never happened."

Len plopped down in the passenger seat, his expression stunned. After a moment he turned to his best friend. "Wow. You sure know how to pick 'em. You just had to fall for a guy who's not only a virgin, but is actually opposed to changing that."

Mick pulled himself out of his daze and slowly grinned. He pulled away from the curb and headed toward home, his smile growing bigger and bigger.

"Why do you look so happy?" Len asked warily.

Mick chuckled. "He's never had sex, Len. I'll be his first. And if I play it right, his only."

Len snorted. "I like it better when you're pessimistic."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Mick 'fake' date.

Barry sighed under his breath and wondered how his life had turned out this way. He was a good student, a good friend and a good son. He tried to be, anyway. So how had his life become so riddled with lies, misinformation and secrets? He did his best not to blush when Mick wrapped an arm around his waist as he pointed out some soldering that needed redoing to Eddie.

At first, Eddie had been wary of Mick helping them out with this project, until this whole fake dating fiasco happened. Okay, maybe 'fiasco' was a bit harsh. Mick had been nothing but kind to him. He even went out of his way to make sure it looked real. He showed up every morning and walked Barry to his first class. He always drove Barry to work, often picking him up unless he had practice. He was really good at engineering, too. They had both learned more from him in the past three weeks than they had learned in two months of Professor Ramon's rambling lectures.

A shiver went down Barry's spine as Mick turned his head to smile at him. "Want to grab some food after we're done?" he asked.

Barry blushed as he looked up at Mick through his lashes. "W-we can do that," he stammered. See, this was the real problem. It wasn't really the lies or the secrets. No, the real problem was that Barry was starting to forget they were lies.

He had begun to notice it a week ago. He had been walking with Mick, talking about an upcoming test, when he reached out and linked their hands together. Mick had looked at their hands, surprised. Barry had started to let go, but Mick tightened his grip and kept hold of Barry’s hand. That's when Barry realized he was starting to initiate touches. He never had the urge to do so before. In fact, he was usually so awkward around people, especially peers. At some point in the months they had known one another, he had become comfortable enough with Mick that touching him was now second nature. 

In fact, all of it was becoming second nature. Like buying Mick one of the new fruit smoothies Jitters now offered because he knew Mick liked them. Holding his hand when they walked around the campus. Cuddling into his side when they were at Mick and Len's apartment studying. He had even rearranged his schedule a couple of times just so he didn’t miss any study groups. Loudly cheering Mick on at the games and practices Barry now sat through regularly.

Actually, that one started before the fake dating, in all fairness. Even now Barry isn’t sure why he went to that first game. He knew nothing about football and didn’t really care for contact sports. However, after having dinner with Mick, Len and Lisa, then the movie with Mark, Len and Mick, it just seemed like something he should do. He should have realized, when he felt sick watching Mick go down, that the gruff guy was becoming important to him.

They went to movies, or out to eat once a week. They had somehow managed to combine their two separate study groups. They called and texted several times a week. Barry was starting to wish this fake dating thing wasn't so fake. And that scared him.

Mick was his friend. A really good, really sweet, really honorable friend. If he found out that Barry was starting to want more, there was a very good chance Mick would stop being his friend. After they started ‘dating’, Barry’s curiosity had gotten the best of him and he did a little bit of investigating. It only took a couple of questions to Ronnie from his chem class or Iris to discover that Mick was indeed gay. He also had a bit of a reputation for liking mature men with large physiques. Confident, grown men. The exact opposite of a skinny nerd with no clue what he was doing.

Barry didn’t want to be that friend. The kind who pressures their friend for more than they are willing to give. Who makes things awkward and ruins the friendship. He likes Mick too much to risk ruining this. It’s just a stupid crush, right? He’ll get over it in no time.

* * *

Mick was beginning to think Barry was trying to drive him crazy. For several weeks now they had spent almost every waking hour, outside of classes or work, together. It was bad enough that he had gotten used to touching Barry's back, looping an arm around his waist and even breathing in his body wash, but now Barry was actually starting to reach out to him.

He was drowning in desire for the oblivious younger man, who was currently pressed up against Mick's side, reading over his chemistry notes and chewing on the end of his pencil. This wasn't unusual by anyone's standards, but the problem was, Barry's left hand was currently curled around Mick's thigh. His inner thigh. Just a scant two inches away from his throbbing hard-on.

And Barry _DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE!_

He just kept reading his notes and scribbling new ones while Mick was trying to focus on his own course work. And failing. Miserably. All he wanted to do was get Barry to notice how turned on he was making Mick and maybe see if they could take this further. Hell, at this point he'd settle for a simple kiss. As worked up as he was, he'd probably cum from just that. Maybe if he shifted a little? Scooted down in the seat just a tiny bit?

Barry looked up as Mick started to adjust his position. His left hand released Mick's thigh and took the pencil out of his mouth. "Am I crowding you? Sorry," he said quickly, sliding away and putting a couple of inches between them.

Mick forced himself not to stand up, walk across the room and beat his head against the wall. Or maybe just head to the bathroom and beat himself off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry realizes his feelings.

Two days later Barry and Eddie decided they could confidently turn their project in and expect a high grade. Barry put away all their notes, schematics and the detailed instruction booklet they had written while Eddie and Mick put away the tools and spare parts. Once that was done they headed toward the cortex. Harry and Tess were both there, along with some of their colleagues. Harry called out a fond goodbye while Tess came over and hugged all three of them before reminded Mick he was invited to Sunday dinner. That was another problem for Barry. Harry and Tess both really liked Mick. They thought he was wonderful. The words considerate and sweet were used a lot. All of that left Barry feeling like he was in over his head. They were going to be so disappointed when this fake dating thing ended.

Although Barry's pretty sure their disappointment won't be anywhere near as devastating as his own. Honestly, Barry's hoping it never ends. Mick has come to mean a lot to him. He likes how safe the larger man makes him feel. He loves how Mick laughs at his jokes, and teases him, and looks after him.He loves holding Mick's hand and sitting beside him and sharing meals. 

Barry's pretty sure he just plain loves Mick.

They dropped Eddie off at the dorms before heading to Mick and Len's apartment for some extra studying. Mick parked in his spot and tensed slightly. Barry followed his line of sight and saw a guy leaning casually against the railing of the steps that led to the door.

"Barry, mind waiting here while I deal with someone?" Mick asked uneasily.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Mick gritted his teeth before sighing heavily. "Someone I once, um… Look, it's nothing to worry about."

"An ex?" Barry asked hesitantly, unsurprised by the depth of the jealousy that hit him.

"No!" Mick growled. "He's..." Mick ran a hand over his shaved head. "I don't wanna lie, but I also don't want you to think bad of me," he mumbled. "He's someone I had a drunk hook up with last year. He wants to hook up again and I want nothing to do with him. He's a creep and an asshole."

Barry thought about that for a couple of seconds before opening the car door and getting out. Mick scrambled to follow. Squaring his shoulders, Barry walked around the car and slipped his arm through Mick's. Mick looked stunned as Barry tugged him toward the steps.

"Hello, Mick," the guy purred when they got close. "Looking good."

Mick's eyes narrowed but Barry spoke first. "My boyfriend always looks good," he said with a smug smile. The guy shot Barry a glare, but Barry ignored him as he pressed in closer to Mick's side. "Of course, I think he looks even better out of these clothes." Barry paused and smirked. "You know what I mean."

The guy's complexion turned ruddy and his hands curled into fists. "Don't think anyone was talking to you, slut."

Barry ignored the furious look on Mick's face. "As if I cared about the opinion of someone so desperate. It's been a year. I agree that Mick's definitely worth waiting for, but in case it's escaped your attention, he doesn't want you. Been there, done that, he's lucky he didn't catch anything he’d need a shot for. Mick is mine, now. So, move along dumbass and find someone else to scratch your itch." Barry turned to look at Mick, who was staring at Barry with a slack jaw and wide eyes. "Honey, let's go inside," he whispered huskily as he smoothed Mick's shirt with his hand, letting his fingers brush the button on Mick's jeans.

"Fuck, yes," Mick groaned quickly. Barry sent the guy a smug smile as Mick began tugging him up the stairs and into the building.

By the time they reached the elevator, Barry was feeling pleased with himself. He had stood up to someone for Mick. Mick wasn't the only one who could be a protective friend! Not only that, he staked a claim, even if it was only as a fake boyfriend. It had felt so good to call Mick his. They entered the elevator and Mick jabbed the button for his floor hard. The doors closed and Barry turned to ask Mick if he was okay. His words were cut off by a tongue sweeping inside his mouth.

Barry's brain shorted out. He heard a whimper, but for the life of him, he could not tell if it was him or Mick. He vaguely noticed that the thin hand rail around the inside of the elevator was biting into his back, but the feeling was overshadowed by the large hands squeezing his hips. He felt Mick's muscular thigh nudge between his legs and automatically spread them to give Mick room. His balance became precarious, so he raised one knee and hitched it over Mick's hip. Somehow that led to Mick moving his hands around to Barry's ass and lifting him up. Barry went willingly enough, winding his arms around Mick's neck. Mick's tongue left his mouth as he began kissing along Barry's jaw and down his neck. The elevator lurched to a stop and Barry's eyes shot open.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!_ Barry stared at Mick with wide eyes and an open mouth. His brain was overloading on sensations. _I kissed Mick Rory! Oh god! Mick kissed me!! I kissed Mick Rory and it was soooo good and Ineedtodoitagain!_

The doors opened and Mick was staring at him worriedly. He bit his bottom lip then opened his mouth like he was about to say something. Barry swallowed and crashed his lips against Mick's again, hoping to prevent him from saying anything that would end this.

Mick gave a quick gasp before tightening his hold on Barry's ass and carrying him out of the elevator. Several long strides and he was pressed to a wall while Mick fumbled with his keys. Barry barely registered the lock clicking or the door opening. He sucked Mick's tongue deeper into his mouth, which earned him a gasp and a hard thrust. The wall at his back disappeared but was replaced several seconds later with a soft mattress.

Calloused hands peeled his arms away and he whined as Mick ended the kiss. He opened his eyes and stared up at Mick while he sucked in oxygen. Mick's eyes were wild, the pupils blown. It made Barry shiver to see the larger man so out of control.

"Bear," Mick growled heatedly, "my self-control is almost gone. If you don't want this, you gotta say so now. Cause in about five seconds I'm gonna rip those clothes off you and fuck you until we both see stars."

Barry's heart skipped several beats and he had to focus hard to get his vocal cords to work. "You stop now and I'll never forgive you," he promised sternly.

Mick's lips pulled back in a wicked grin and he dove back down for another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick's POV.

Mick wanted to shout as loud as he could that Barry Allen was his! Of course, in order to do that, he'd have to stop kissing Barry and that just wasn't happening. Ever! Watching Barry put James in his place was incredibly hot. Then Barry had stroked his chest and it took every ounce of self control he had not to throw Barry on the hood of his car and kiss him senseless right there. Instead he pulled Barry into the building and practically ran for the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, he turned and captured Barry's mouth in a searing kiss.

The needy whimper he sucked out of Barry's throat sent his blood rushing south. He slid his leg between Barry's which made the younger man arch into him. When Barry started crawling up his body, Mick felt like he'd won the lottery. He moved his lips down Barry's neck, eager to taste his skin. Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Mick felt Barry tense and a sense of dread came over him.

Barry's eyes were wide with shock. Mick's stomach rolled as he realized he had pretty much just assaulted him. He opened his mouth to apologize but before he could get out the first word, Barry lunged at him and kissed him hard. Mick gasped which allowed Barry's tongue to slide inside. Mick moved as fast as he could without dropping Barry. He managed to get to the door and braced Barry against the wall as he tried to shove his key into the lock. After four tries the door opened. Mick popped open one eye and spotted Len looking out to see what was going on. He tightened his hold on Barry and stepped past his best friend, speeding down the hall to his bedroom. He'd deal with Len later.

He kicked his door shut and let the both of them drop onto the bed. It took every ounce of control he had to pry Barry loose and raise up. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life as Barry writhing underneath him, pupils blown, his lips swollen and red from Mick's kisses.

He sucked in air and clenched his hands tight in the bed covers to keep from grabbing Barry. "Bear, my self-control is almost gone. If you don't want this _(please, for fuck's sake, want this!)_ you gotta say so now. Cause in about five seconds, I'm gonna rip those clothes off you _(literally)_ and fuck you until we both see stars!"

The lust in Barry's eyes faded slightly and Mick prepared himself for the worst. Then Barry took a deep breath and a dark promise filled his eyes. "You stop now and I'll never forgive you!"

White hot passion shot through Mick, shattering every reservation he had. He captured Barry's mouth for another kiss as his hands reached for the waistband of his jeans.

* * *

Mick woke up to the feel of someone nuzzling his chest. His arms tightened automatically even as his eyes popped open in surprise. For a second he thought he was dreaming, but then Barry gave a soft snore and snuggled even closer. Mick relaxed as he studied Barry's face.

It wasn't a dream. It really happened. He had made love to Barry. It wasn't just sex. Nothing that intense, that emotional, could ever be just sex. The way Barry touched him, kissed him, responded to him… 

It was better than any fantasy Mick had ever had. The look in Barry's eyes when Mick had moved inside him mirrored the way Mick felt. Like they were two halves finally made whole.

Mick's bladder began to protest so he reluctantly eased Barry onto his back and slipped out of the bed. He pulled on boxers and hurried to the bathroom, eager to return to bed before Barry woke up. Although, if he did, maybe Mick could convince him to go a second round? He peed, washed his hands and brushed his teeth (just in case) before leaving the bathroom.

"So?"

Mick froze, spotting Len, Mark and Sara waiting in the hallway, grinning at him wickedly. All of a sudden he remembered Len having to open the door earlier when Mick couldn't get his key in the lock. "Um, hey," he muttered.

Sara's smirk grew bigger. "So?" she repeated. "Did you fit?"

Mick's entire face flamed as he remembered Barry's exclamation when he stripped off his clothes. He had taken one look at Mick's erection and sputtered _'You're huge! It'll never fit!'_. He knew that if he let them, his friends would tease them both mercilessly, so he gave them all a smug smile.

"Like a hand in a glove. A very large hand in a tiny little glove." Mick gloated. "Seriously, it was like being in a vice. So damn tight…"

Sara made a high-pitched 'eww' sound while Len and Mark gave him disgusted looks, but at least all three went right back into their bedrooms. Mick smirked and headed back to his own. He was pretty sure no one would be asking for details ever again. He eased back into the bed and curled around Barry's body. Barry gave a contented sigh and pressed a sleepy kiss to Mick's jaw before falling back into a deeper sleep. Mick closed his own eyes and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end so far.

Barry knew his entire face was scarlet red as he tried to sit on the couch without wincing. Len and Sara were curled up in the recliner together, smirking gleefully. Len tilted his head slightly and tapped his chin with his forefinger. "Le petite mort?"

Barry knew he had two options. Run away in embarrassment and never come near Len again, or hold his head high and weather the teasing. "Still don't think I want to be struck by lightning," he said stubbornly.

Len burst out laughing, almost dumping Sara off his lap. Mick snorted as he sat down and pulled Barry against his side. Mark and Sara looked confused but didn't question Barry's response.

"So, has this finally gone beyond fake?" Mark asked.

"Finally?" Barry repeated.

Mick tensed and looked at Barry sheepishly. "Time to confess," he mumbled. "I, uh, I've kinda been hoping to get you to like me."

Barry's eyes widened. "What?"

Sara snorted loudly. "He's been head over heels in love with you for months and months, Barry." Mick shot her a dark look which she shrugged off. "Trying to help here. My god, you guys are all so emotionally constipated!"

Len glared at her. "Hey!"

Sara rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips. "You too, sweetheart. Barry, Mick's in love with you. He just never thought he stood a chance. Obviously he's wrong. So, put him out of his misery and tell him how you feel."

Barry turned to face Mick, his expression hopeful. "You love me?"

Mick looked down and nodded.

Barry leaned in quickly and kissed Mick on the lips. "Love you, too," he said shyly.

Mick's jaw dropped. "You do?"

Barry nodded, blushing sweetly. "Of course! I wouldn't have gone to bed with you if I didn't."

Mick grabbed Barry's shoulders and hauled him closer for a deep kiss. "Damn, Bear! Should have told you sooner."

Barry blushed darker. "You technically haven't told me yet."

Mick smiled widely. "I love you, Barry Allen."

"I love you, Mick Rory."

* * *

Mick handed Harry the last pan to dry before draining the water from the sink and wiping down the counter. He cleared his throat roughly before glancing at Barry's adoptive father.

"Sir? May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Harry said cheerfully.

Mick chewed on his thumb nail for a moment before sighing. "As you know, Barry and I have been dating for almost seven months. And I know we, especially Bear, are young. But, I’m very sure and I think maybe he is, too. And so, I was, well, thinking that, uh...”

“Mick,” Harry said interrupted gently. “Take a deep breath.”

Mick closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly. “Um, I was wondering if you could tell me Barry's ring size," he mumbled, looking down at the tiled floor.

After several seconds of silence Mick looked up. Harry was watching him with a fond smile. "Nine, Mick. He wears a size nine."

Mick relaxed and nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, son," Harry replied gently. Mick's eyes widened before he nodded and hurried off to join Barry on the couch.

* * *

Mick pulled the blanket up over them and pressed a kiss to Barry's lips. Barry smiled and curled in closer, giving a contented sigh. "Bear, I love you," Mick said softly.

"Love you, too," Barry yawned.

Mick slipped his hand under his pillow and grabbed the small velvet box he had hidden there earlier. "I, uh..." Mick turned so they were facing one another. "Barry, we'll both be graduating in a couple of weeks. All my life I've felt like I was just drifting from one place to another."

Barry looked at Mick with a combination of worry and confusion. "Are you worried about that job interview?"

Mick shook his head. "No. I just mean…" He paused and slowly held up the box. "I don't feel like I'm drifting anymore. You've been my beacon, my stability for the past year. You give me something I never had before. A home. I love you, Barry. Marry me?"

Barry sat up quickly, his hands covering his mouth. "You want… with me… YES!" Barry shouted before flinging himself forward and wrapping his arms around Mick as he peppered his face with kisses. "Yesyesyesyesyes!"

Mick couldn't help the deep chuckles that shook his frame as he tried to return the kisses while simultaneously trying to get the ring out and place it on Barry's finger. Barry was too busy kissing and repeating 'yes' over and over to notice. A good two minutes passed before the ring was were it belonged and Mick could focus exclusively on kissing his fiance. Not that he minded. In fact, he was pretty sure this was the best night of his life.

* * *

Barry stared down at the silver ring on his finger and smiled softly. In just four more days he would be Barry Rory. Len plopped down on the sofa beside him and bumped his shoulder into Barry's.

"Thinking about bailing?" he teased.

Barry snorted and looked at his fiance's best friend. "Actually, I'm trying to think of how I'm going to let Lisa down gently."

Len frowned with confusion. "Huh?"

Barry smiled widely. "I'll be a married man soon. Spit or not spit, I can't be kissing someone else."

"Damn right," Mick growled from the kitchen. "Lisa can get her own man. You're mine, Bear!"

Len glowered over his shoulder, even though Mick couldn't see him. "Lisa isn't old enough to date! She's never getting a man!"

Barry giggled. "That's what Sara said, too. She thinks her little cousin Felicity and Lisa would hit it off."

Len's jaw dropped and he shot up off the couch. "Sara!" he yelled, stomping off in search of his girlfriend.

Mick was chuckling as he came into the room and took Len's seat. He pulled Barry onto his lap and nuzzled his neck. "Starting trouble?" he asked.

Barry smirked. "I'm thinking about talking them into fake dating. After all, it worked when Len did it to me."

Mick kissed Barry before shaking his head in amusement. "Love you, Bear."

"Love you, too," Barry said, laying his head on Mick's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever get inspired, I'll finish the sequel detailing them getting married and them helping Len adjust to suddenly being a dad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I originally posted on another site, but took down. I wrote it several years ago, so it's a bit rough at times. I considered rewriting it, but honestly, I like it the way it is, rough patches and all.


End file.
